Home Is Where the Heart Is Part III
by photogirl894
Summary: The dragon is dead and the mountain is won...but Aira's troubles are far from over. Soon, Thorin is taken over by dragon sickness, things between the members of the company are challenged and a great battle is on the rise. Will Aira be able to fulfill her divine destiny to save Thorin; to save her family? Find out in the final installment of the "Home Is" trilogy! *Following BOTFA*
1. Having Hope

**Greetings, one and all! :D**

 **I promised my distinguished readers that Part III would be put up soon and I kept my promise!**

 **I will warn you now, this final part in the Home Is trilogy (its kinda fun calling it that) is gonna be the darkest of them all. I know that you all know why, if you've read the book or seen the third movie "Battle of the Five Armies". You know what all happens...or at least you _think_ you do ;P Believe me, there are, as per usual, lots of twists and turns in this story that will surprise you. Or I hope they will anyway.**

 **But until then, here is the first chapter of Home Is Part III! :D Enjoy!**

 **.**

The night had already had its shares of trials, hardships and close calls, but now the greatest danger was on its way to Laketown.

After being attacked by a band of Orcs and being rescued by the Elves, Tauriel and Legolas, the Dwarves, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur, as well as the half-Dwarf woman, Maori, and Bard's three children, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda, had been trying to catch their breath and regain their strength after enduring such a feat. Not to mention that Kili had nearly died from his poisoned wound, but had been saved luckily thanks to some kingsfoil plant that Bofur had found and a little Elven healing from Tauriel, who had elected to stay after Legolas had gone chasing after the remainder of the Orcs.

Unfortunately, not long after Kili had been saved, a violent tremor shook the house, a terrible roar sounded harshly in the air and a malicious voice could be heard on the winds saying, "I…am…fire…! I…am… _death_ …!"

There was not one doubt amongst any of them where that all came from. It was the dragon, Smaug. He had escaped from the Lonely Mountain.

Tauriel quickly stepped outside to see what was going on. Just as she had feared, the dragon was heading right their way towards the town. The terrified screams of the petrified townspeople rang in her ears, combined with the loud growls from the flying beast. She knew the town would soon be done for and, sadly, there was nothing that could be done to save everyone. Tauriel knew that the least she could do was get those she was already with to safety, especially the children.

She marched back into the house and stated while grabbing a coat for Tilda, "We have no time. We must leave!"

"Get on up. Come on, let's go," said Bofur as he gently helped up Maori who was clutching at her bandaged shoulder which had been wounded during the skirmish earlier.

"Come on, brother," said Fili, trying to pull Kili up from his chair.

Annoyed, Kili pulled away from Fili and complained, "I'm fine! I can walk."

While Tauriel was getting the girls in their coats, Bain went up to her and tried to tell her, "We're not leaving…not without our father."

"If we stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel responded, which Bain had to admit was a good point.

"There's a boat tied up down in the lower level of the house," Maori explained. "We can escape with that." Then she let out a tiny grunt of pain and grabbed at her shoulder again.

Seeing this reaction gave Fili a cause for concern. "My love, are you sure you're all right?" he asked her.

She just waved off the question and replied, "Never you mind, worry about me later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Then she took Fili's hand and they led the others down the stairs towards the lower outside part of the house. Kili was the last to go, making sure that all the others made it out.

Bofur and Fili were the first to hop into the boat, followed by Tauriel, who got in the very front and held onto the banister to keep the boat from floating away.

"Give me your hand," Fili said to Maori, but she insisted that the three children get into the boat first, so Fili helped Sigrid in instead.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel urged them as the other two children climbed in.

"Kili, come on!" Fili called to his brother, who was standing by and making sure everyone was in. Once Maori was in the boat, he jumped in. Tauriel loosened the knot that held the boat and pushed off into the icy water. Bofur and Fili picked up the oars in the boat and rowed on either side to help the boat along.

All around them on the wooden paths were people running and screaming in terror. Only seconds after they had started paddling, the Dwarves, children and Elf all heard a _whoosh_ above them, saw a giant shadow and witnessed Smaug flying right above their heads, which elicited many more horrified cries from the people around them. They watched in fear as the dragon flew higher up into the sky and then dove down headfirst towards the town a little further way, his chest glowing bright yellow and orange. Then, with a roar, he released a wave of dragon fire upon Laketown and in one fell swoop set a section of the town ablaze. Swiftly, he came back around and breathed fire again, this time a lot closer to Tauriel, the Dwarves and children. A wall of blazing heat overcame them from the fire that within seconds had scorched and destroyed the many homes around them. Many people were jumping into the water, trying to escape or put out the flames that had engulfed them, or were trying to get away in their own boats. Cries of pain, terror and sorrow could be heard everywhere amongst the flaming carnage.

"Keep your heads down!" Tauriel told the children as parts of the fiery houses came falling down around them.

"Look out!" Bofur suddenly cried out.

Before anyone could react, they collided with another boat on their left side that was trying to pass in front of them. The force of the collision nearly toppled their own boat over and Fili almost lost his oar. Oin kept a good grip on the girls, who were sitting near the edge, and kept them from falling over.

Maori and Tauriel simultaneously both realized that the boat they had run into, which now had all manner of gold objects falling out of it into the water, was the Master's boat. It was completely filled with gold with the exception of the Master, his counselor, Alfrid, and a couple guards.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!" the Master yelled out.

Maori already had no liking for the Master and Alfrid, but the display she was now seeing just disgusted her. "You cowards!" she screamed at them while they sailed by. "You bloody cowards!"

"Calm yourself, Maori," Fili told her as he and Bofur began rowing again. "Yelling will do you no good."

She groaned in annoyance. "If one or both of those two somehow make it out of this alive, they are going to get an earful from _me_ ," she spat.

They carefully steered the boat underneath a house built on a higher level, which shielded them from flaming parts of another building that came crashing down into the water. They rowed their way as quickly and cautiously as they could through the watery paths through the town.

Just then, Bain exclaimed, "Da!"

They looked up in the direction where Bain was looking, which was towards a tall bell tower. Up at the top, they could see a figure with a bow and arrow drawn firing at the dragon.

It was Bard!

Both Sigrid and Tilda gasped out loud at the sight of their father and Tilda cried, "Da!" as loud as she could. But he was too far away and could not hear them. All of them watched as Bard drew his bow back once more and released another fast arrow at Smaug who went soaring past him on the bell tower, releasing another blast of fire below him.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaimed eagerly.

"No…," Tauriel replied, a look of fear in her eyes.

"He _did_!" Kili countered. "He hit his mark! I saw!"

But Tauriel shook her head. "His arrows cannot pierce its hide…I fear nothing will."

"We have to get Bard!" said Maori, wrapping an arm around a shaking Tilda.

"How, lass?" asked Oin.

"He is far away and we would be heading back into the dragon's path, which will kill us all," Tauriel added.

"He is the children's father!" Maori said back. "We can't just leave him or he'll—Bain!"

The young boy had suddenly grabbed onto a chain that was suspended above them, which was a result of a fallen post, and, before anyone knew what he was doing, pushed off the boat and was swinging towards a nearby walkway.

"What are you doing?" Bofur called out as he and Fili both tried to reach out and grab him, but he was already too far out of reach.

"Come back!" shouted Fili.

They all called out his name, trying to get him to come back and wondering why he had left the boat, but he was already running away from down the walkway.

"Leave him. We cannot go back," Tauriel told them, feeling regret that she had to say those words.

"Bain…!" Tilda cried sadly as she and Sigrid watched their brother for what they feared would be the last time.

Maori pulled the girls close to try and comfort them and then cast a worried glance up at Fili, who returned it with equal worry in his own eyes. They both were afraid for Bard and hoped, especially for the children's sake, that he and Bain would be able get out of Laketown alive.

* * *

In the midst of the chaos and destruction, there were other eyes watching the attack from farther away. The rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield had gotten themselves up to a higher lookout point after the dragon had left the mountain. To their dismay, that was all they could do was watch as the carnage ensued, knowing there was literally nothing they could do.

"Poor souls…," Balin lamented.

A majority of the Dwarves were all sitting around with their heads lung sow in sadness. They were sad, of course, for the people of Laketown, but moreover, they all feared and assumed the worst about their own companions that they had left behind: Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur, even Maori, Bard and his three children. They didn't know if any of them were even still alive. As they watched the town continuing to rise up in flames, their hopes began to lessen.

Bilbo, who was behind everyone, finally had to just turn away for a moment. The destruction of Laketown was becoming too much. When he did, he noticed Thorin just down the way, who was facing the opposite direction and staring at the mountain. Bilbo couldn't recall him ever even coming all the way up on the lookout point and watching what was happening. He had been staring at the Lonely Mountain almost the whole time. Deep down, Bilbo felt afraid that something was indeed wrong with Thorin. He thought back to when Thorin had basically cornered him at sword-point in the treasure room, demanding the Arkenstone. There had definitely been something going on with him at that point, but once the dragon showed up, they ran and then battled the dragon, Thorin then seemed to return to normal. Now, he was back to not acting like himself again.

 _"_ _Something is really not right at all…,"_ he thought to himself.

Then his eyes drifted the other way to a lower ledge where he found Airaním Goldenheart, Thorin's adopted daughter and Bilbo's close friend, seated on the stony ground, hunched over and trembling.

Ever since Smaug had broken out of the mountain, Aira had not ceased her sobbing. She was certain that Kili, her One, was dead along with the others and, since they had gotten to the lookout, she had been mumbling as she rocked back and forth, "I've killed him…I've killed them…", which Bilbo did not quite understand. He didn't understand how she thought it was all _her_ fault that Smaug had attacked Laketown and had possibly taken Kili and the others away. If anything, it was a collective effort and it was _all_ their faults, because they as a team had angered the dragon and that was why he was exacting his revenge on them and attacking the town.

Despite that, it saddened Bilbo deeply to see Aira hurting so much. As much as he wanted to say he could, he couldn't understand what she was going through. Out of everyone in the company, she was the one suffering the most and he just had to do something.

He carefully made his way down to her. By this time, she was still crying, but was crying a bit softer and quieter now.

"Aira…," he said, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder.

She let out a choked cry and responded, "Don't, Bilbo. Don't make me come up there. I cannot bear to watch…."

"No, no, that was not my intention," he said back, setting himself down next to her.

She sniffled. "If you have come to try and comfort me, don't even bother," she said grimly. "There are no words you can say that will bring Kili back and that is the only thing right now that could ever bring me comfort."

"We don't even know if they're really dead."

"You've been watching what Smaug is doing to that poor town, Bilbo…."

"Yes and there was a small period of time between when he broke free of the mountain and when he started actually burning the town. That should've been enough time for our friends to make a getaway, wherever they were down there. They are clever Dwarves, they would have figured something out, I'm sure."

"But Kili was wounded. He wouldn't have been able to walk."

"You know as well as I do that Fili would _never_ let anything happen to him. You heard him before we left Laketown: he would carry Kili if he had to and I'm certain that didn't change when Smaug attacked."

Aira truly wanted to believe that Kili, Fili and the others were still alive, but she had seen the town on their way up there and how engulfed in smoke and fire it was. There was too much dread inside her to entertain that kind of hope.

Then, before she even realized what she was saying, she said, "It was my destiny to save them, Bilbo…."

Bilbo's expression turned confused. "What do you mean, Aira?" he asked her.

Aira was mentally kicking herself a little for letting her deep secret slide, but then again, she knew and trusted Bilbo with her life. She had entrusted him with secrets before, so she knew that he would surely keep this one. In her mind, she honestly thought that she should've told him a long time ago and it was a wonder that she hadn't yet.

She took a deep breath and said to him, "I am about to tell you something that only one other person in this company knows…or _knew_ , I mean…."

"Who?" asked Bilbo.

"Bofur," Aira answered.

The Hobbit gave a nod in understanding.

"I also want you to promise me that you will not tell my father," she added.

That request seemed a little peculiar to him, knowing how close Aira was to Thorin, but nevertheless, he still answered, "I promise, I will not tell him."

Feeling a bit reassured, Aira once again took a deep breath and explained to him, "Back when we were in Rivendell, I was visited by a wise Elven woman, Galadriel, who told me that I was a special child of Mahal, sent to this world for a great purpose…one I now believe I failed."

"We do not know that yet," Bilbo told her a bit firmly, trying to get her to believe that. But then he moved on and asked her, "What purpose did this Elven woman tell you of?"

"She told me that I was destined to save the line of Durin and ensure that my father formally becomes King Under the Mountain."

"Then what have you to fear? We have taken the mountain back and we all know that Thorin will be King."

"No…Galadriel told me that she foresaw a very possible future that my father's cousin, Dain, of the Iron Hills will become King…and the only way that that would be possible is if my father, Fili _and_ Kili all die."

Bilbo's eyes widened in shock. The thought of Thorin, Fili _and_ Kili all dying was, to him, simply unfathomable. "And she thinks that _you_ are the one who is going to stop that future from happening?"

Aira gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose so…but I don't know how I can do it. And even so, I have already failed. Fili and Kili are both gone."

"Aira, you cannot give up on them. You can't believe that."

"Do you think I _want_ to believe it?!" she nearly shouted at him. "I _don't_ , Bilbo Baggins, but look at what is in front of us! The entire town is engulfed in smoke and flames and, even if there is a chance there are survivors, I doubt that—"

"Airaním, stop this right now!" he interrupted her, surprising her with his forwardness. "I am your friend and as your friend, I will _not_ let you give up hope like this, not when it comes to our friends in Laketown and, more importantly, your One! You cannot despair _now_ , not when this is the time when you and all of us need hope the most."

"How can you look at Laketown and believe even for a moment that anyone survived? The entire city is decimated!"

"He didn't destroy the town in a single strike! He had to go back and forth multiple times to set the entire place afire. There was a good amount of time for plenty of people to escape." Bilbo then turned himself more towards Aira and put his hands gently on either side of her face. When she wouldn't meet his gaze, he said to her, "Aira, look at me." Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his and he said, "I firmly believe that Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin all made it out safely. Your fiancée has not been lost to you. You _will_ see him again, I promise you."

Aira leaned into his hand, seeking that little bit of comfort from his touch, yet she remained silent.

Unsure of her silence, he added, "You must have faith, Aira. Have faith that our friends were able to escape. Have faith that you will be reunited with those you love. Have faith that you will be able to fulfill the great destiny that was bestowed upon you and save the line of Durin, even if that may prove…a little difficult."

His gaze wavered a little towards the direction of where Thorin was standing and Aira understood what he meant. She too had noticed the change in his behavior, starting back in the treasure room. She had a bad feeling of what it was and knew it was going to prove challenging.

He continued, "You did not kill the others, like you believed you did, because you feared you had failed your divine task. I may have only just learned of that from you, but I do already know this: _you_ are Airaním Goldenheart and you will _not_ fail. You are much more than you believe yourself to be. Your heart has been and will be your greatest ally."

Aira's eyes widened a little in surprise. "What did you say…?" she asked. She wanted to be sure that she heard him correctly…for she thought she had heard those words before.

Bilbo was a little confused at her reaction, but still he repeated, "You are much more than you believe yourself to be and your heart has been and will be your greatest ally."

She couldn't believe what she had indeed just heard and her head shook slightly in amazement. "Those were the exact words that Galadriel said to me," she explained to him.

A small but pleased grin crossed his face. "Then you will know that she is right…," he replied, "…and that your destiny isn't over."

Then his hands dropped down from her face and grabbed hers and he helped pull her up to her feet. Once they were both standing, Bilbo looked up to her and said, "Don't give up hope yet, Aira. There is much you have yet to do."

Aira mustered up a tiny smile for him. He always seemed to know just what to do or say to comfort her. He believed in her and in her divine destiny and he had hope when she did not. He had hope that Kili and the others left in Laketown were still alive. While a part of her still doubted that…there was another part of her deep down that wanted to side with Bilbo and believe that her love and her friends had made it out alive.

Right then, Bilbo's head turned and his eyes suddenly grew wide. Before Aira could ask what was wrong, there was then a giant _boom_ that echoed in the silence…coming from the direction of Laketown. They both jumped up to the lookout point and joined the others.

"What was that? What happened?" asked Ori.

"It fell, I saw it," Bilbo told everyone in response as he moved closer to the edge.

"The dragon?" asked Aira. "Is it…?"

"It's dead," said Bilbo. He then turned back to the rest of the Dwarves and declared in relief, "Smaug is _dead_."

"By my beard, I think he's right," added Gloin. Then he looked up to the sky as the sound of a bird's call was then heard. "Look there!" he cried. All eyes turned upward and saw a large, black raven flying back towards the mountain. Soon it was followed by more ravens coming in from other directions.

"The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Aira exclaimed.

"Aye, word will spread," Balin stated with a grin. "Before long, every soul in Middle-Earth will know…the dragon is _dead_!"

Cheers of triumph sounded from the rest of the Dwarves. What they had finally set out to do had been done: the dragon, Smaug, was now dead and the mountain was officially theirs once again.

Aira, while listening to the joyful cries of the others, kept her eyes on the town on the lake, now completely consumed in smoke and fire. She couldn't believe the dragon was now dead. She wanted to know _how_ it had been killed, for one, but more importantly, she wanted to know if the other Dwarves there had escaped.

 _"_ _Mahal, please let them all be alive,"_ she prayed in her mind. _"Not just Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin, but Maori, Bard and his children, as well. Let them all have escaped to safety unharmed."_

As her head then turned, she noticed that Thorin, who had been standing away from the lookout point, was now suddenly walking fast down the walkway towards the mountain. He had not said a single word to anyone, made no indication that he was glad of the dragon's death. He had simply left…which only increased her concern for him.

 _"_ _And Mahal…,"_ she added in her prayer, _"…I am afraid that something is wrong with Father…and I am afraid that I know what it might be. Give him the strength to fight it…or give_ _me_ _the strength to help him how I can. In either case, just please give me strength to see this all through…I will need it now more than ever."_

 _._

 **Yay! Probably one of the only happy moments in most of the movie xP**

 **So there you have it, things are already looking difficult for Aira. She is remembering her divine destiny that Galadriel told her about and she knows things are going to change, especially with Thorin. Well, she would be right, as much as I hate to say it :P**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts or questions! :)**

 **Until next time, my lovelies! :)**


	2. Together Again

**It's me again! :D**

 **Man, I know it's been forever since I updated THIS story! Times just gets away, especially when you get busy with a bunch of things...that's life for ya :P**

 **I'm hoping to be a little more consistent with my updates as best I can! Fingers crossed!**

 **Now...on with our adventure in "Home Is Where the Heart Is: Part III"! :D**

 **.**

By sunrise, the survivors of Laketown had all made it to the shores on the other side of the Long Lake, wailing in pain and despair at losing their home, friends and loved ones to the dragonfire. All of Laketown was burnt and destroyed and the size of the plume of smoke they could now see hovering in the air above the ashes was immeasurable. A number of survivors were wounded with serious burns or other injuries. There were children wandering around, afraid and looking for their families. Parents were searching for their children or spouses. Others were tending to the wounded, helping stragglers out of the water or gathering any supplies that had been brought with them.

Tauriel stood on the shore, observing all these behaviors around her. It truly was an awful sight to see. These people were now homeless and forlorn. She had never witnessed such sorrow in her lifetime and it made her heart ache to see this horrible suffering. She and Maori were there with Bard's two daughters, who were crying out desperately for their father and brother. While she helped them look, Tauriel hoped that Bard had escaped the onslaught safely so he could return to his family. She also hoped that Bain had made it out alive, as well.

Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur were preparing an empty boat and trying to get it back out onto the lake so they could head for Erebor as quickly as possible. Kili broke away momentarily to speak to Tauriel. He wanted to convey his gratitude to her for saving his life. He approached her and she greeted him.

"Tauriel...I want to thank you for saving my life as well as my brother and my friends from the Orcs and also for helping us escape. None of us would be alive without your help," he told her gratefully. "I don't know how I can repay you."

Bowing her head, Tauriel replied, "You're welcome, Kili. I am grateful I got there in time. And there is no need for you to repay me in any way. Peace between your friends and I as well as our friendship is enough." Her eyes drifted over his head to where the other Dwarves were getting their boat ready. Motioning with her head to them, she told Kili, "They are your people. You should go."

"Come with me," he then suggested to her. When she looked startled, he said, "You saved all our lives and you are a great fighter. I am sure if I explain to my uncle what you have done for us, he will understand and will make peace with you, as will the rest of our company. Please, Tauriel, come with us."

She, however, shook her head. "No, Kili…," she answered softly. "I am grateful for your support and even if there was a chance that could happen, my place is not in Erebor. My place is with my people, just as _your_ place is with yours." She gave him a friendly smile. "I will still be your friend and will come should you ever need me, but I could never stay in Erebor. I hope you understand."

"I do understand," he replied with a nod.

"You should hurry," she said. "You have a company _and_ a fiancee to return to."

He replied, grinning, "Aye, I do." Then Kili extended a hand to Tauriel and said, "Farewell, Tauriel. I pray our paths will cross again one day."

Tauriel took his hand in hers and said in return, "Farewell, Kili. I pray for that likewise. May your journey be safe."

Kili gave Tauriel's hand a final grasp and then turned away, walking down the beach to join his companions. Fili saw him coming and then began walking towards him.

"Is Maori coming with us?" Kili asked him.

"I am going to find out right now. Give me a moment," Fili replied as he passed him. He saw Maori was sitting on the ground with Tilda who was on the verge of tears and Sigrid was standing on the other side of her, keeping an eye out for Bard. When Maori saw him coming, she stood up and approached him.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked her, remembering her shoulder had been hurt during the Orc attack at Bard's house.

"I'll manage," she replied. "Are you all about to leave?" she then asked him.

"Aye, we are," he responded. "Are you coming with us?"

Maori looked at him, unsure and hesitant. "Fili...I want to go with you; I would in a heartbeat, but...I cannot leave Bard's daughters," she answered. She turned around to look at the two girls. "Bard has not yet returned and we don't know if he is even alive or dead." Then she looked back to Fili, her expression apologetic. "I have to stay with them, Fili. I cannot leave them alone, not now. Not until their father is found."

"But, Maori…what if Bard didn't make it?" Fili asked, apprehensive of entertaining the thought of Bard being killed in the destruction of Laketown.

The pained look that Maori had made it known that the same thought had crossed her mind, too. "Well…then my answer remains the same. I will remain with the children," she stated. Knowing Fili might not understand at first, she quickly continued before he could say anything, "The children are not all old enough to take care of themselves on their own! Someone has to look after them; someone they know well. I'm sorry, Fili, but that is what I must do if we find that Bard did not survive. He is my friend and I can't abandon his children."

As much as Fili wanted her to come to Erebor with him, he begrudgingly understood her position.

Maori then added, "I hate to have to say this, as well, but…if I have to stay with them, I don't think they'll be happy living in a mountain as much as _I_ would be…and I don't know what that would mean for us in the future…."

That was what Fili was afraid of hearing…and unfortunately, he could also see it coming. Maori was a good friend of Bard's family and, if Bard was indeed dead, she would be all his children had left. Who was he to deprive two—possibly three, if Bain was still alive—innocent children of the only person they had left to call family, even if she _was_ his fiancée? He didn't have it in him to try and convince her otherwise.

"I am sorry, Fili…," he heard Maori say sadly.

He wanted to say it was all right, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if it really was. Did this mean he would have to give up marrying Maori because she would have to care for Bard's children who wouldn't want to live in Erebor? It's not as though he could ask her _not_ to or that he could give up a life in Erebor.

" _Wait…that's it!_ " Fili thought to himself.

He turned to Maori and declared, "Maori, if that is what it must come to if Bard does not return for his children…then I will go with you and the children, wherever you choose to go."

Maori stared at him and narrowed her eyes, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"What…?" she questioned.

Fili grasped her shoulders and told her steadfastly, "I will abdicate my right after Thorin to the throne of Erebor and I will leave the mountain to live with you; to marry you and help you take care of Bard's three children."

She then understood what Fili meant and her eyes grew huge. "Fili, no! I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I don't recall you asking me," Fili retorted. "And it matters not. I have made up my mind. Besides, I have grown accustomed to living outside of a mountain back in the Blue Mountains, which is a little more spacious. I could easily adapt better to living anywhere else than the children could living in a mountain. I promised my life to you and if that is what is to happen, then so be it because I know how much those children mean to you. With love and marriage comes sacrifices and this will be one of mine. "

Maori shook her head back and forth. "Let us not think like that yet. We still don't know if Bard is dead or alive. We cannot make a decision until we know for sure."

Fili nodded in agreement. "Aye, you are right," he said. "But I want you to know that I am ready to do whatever I have to, no matter what happens."

"And that's why I love you," she told him sweetly. She reached down and took his hands. "I promise I will come to Erebor as soon as I can if Bard returns. If he does not, I will send word."

"Fair enough." Fili tilted his head and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Stay safe, my love," he said to her, "and have faith that Bard survived."

"Until I have proof otherwise, I will hold onto that faith with an iron grip!"

"Then I pray we'll see each other soon." He brought her hands up to his lips, kissed them firmly and said as he backed away, "Farewell, for now."

"Farewell, for now," Maori said back with a small wave. She winced a little and grabbed her shoulder. The pain was seemingly getting worse. Eventually, she would have someone look at it, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was finding Bard.

Fili hated having to leave Maori for a third time now, but of course he knew he had to. He had to reunite with his uncle and the rest of his companions because, more than likely, they believed he and the other three Dwarves were dead.

"Is Maori not coming with us?" Kili asked when he saw only Fiil coming to the boat.

Fili shook his and answered as he helped push the boat out to the lake, "No, not yet. Bard has not yet returned and she wants to stay with his daughters until he does. Then she will join us in Erebor."

"Very well, then," said Oin. "Let's get a move on!"

The four Dwarves pushed the boat out and hopped into it once it was on the lake. They took up their oars and started rowing.

"Goodbye, my friends!"

They heard Maori call out to them, so they turned around to see her standing at the edge of the beach, waving at them. Each of them waved in return and bid their farewells to her. Fili kept his eyes on his love for a little longer until finally she was almost a dot in the distance. Then he turned back and resumed helping the others row the boat.

At last, they were going to the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

After some time, the Dwarves got back to the other side of the Long Lake and they began their trek up the hills by Dale, making their way for the mountain. They were ready to get back with their companions and finish the journey they had started so long ago.

While they were walking, Kili seemed to be slowing down and Fili stopped to make sure he was all right.

"How are you holding up, Kee?" he asked.

"Much better," Kili answered with a nod. "I hardly feel anymore pain. Tauriel's healing really worked magic on me."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Fili replied gladly. As they continued walking beside each other, Fili then asked, "Are you excited to see Aira again?"

Kili sighed loudly and said back, "More than I was when she came back after thirty years. I nearly died...and in my mind, all I could think was how I afraid I was that I would die without ever seeing Aira again."

"Well, there's no need to think that way now," said Fili. "Very soon, you two will be together again and all will be the way it used to be."

The morning sun had reached its zenith in the sky by the time the four Dwarves came up over a hillside and beheld the great front gates of the Lonely Mountain.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, both in awe of the fact that they had finally made it to their ancestral homeland; the land where their uncle, father and mother had once dwelt. It was almost surreal to them that they were finally there after only hearing stories of Erebor since they were little Dwarflings. Every step they took forward began to feel lighter and lighter.

However, once the four of them reached the gate, they observed that it was almost completely obliterated. That surely had to be the work of Smaug when he left the mountain shortly before he attacked Laketown. Realizing that, the four Dwarves grew worried. What had become of the others before Smaug had left?

Anxious, they dashed inside as quickly as they could. When they got inside, they found the main corridor was as destroyed as the gates.

"Hello?" Bofur called out. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody!"

His voice echoed off the walls of the empty hallway, but there was no answer. The four of them began to fear the worst: that the others didn't make it. They continued on through the halls of the mountain, looking for any signs of survivors.

They had gone down a flight of stairs when they heard a familiar voice cry, "Wait! Wait!"

"It's Bilbo!" said Oin.

"He's alive!" exclaimed Bofur.

The Hobbit came darting from around a corner up ahead, calling as he came up to them, "Stop! Stop, stop!" He approached them abruptly and told them, out of breath yet still sternly, "You need to leave. We _all_ need to leave."

Confused as to what was going on, Bofur replied, "We only just got here."

Bilbo explained, "I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen."

"What do you mean, laddie?" asked Oin.

"Thorin!" Bilbo replied loudly, repeating the name twice. He motioned behind him and told them, "He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep...he barely eats. He's not been himself...not at all. It's this-it's this place. I believe a sickness lies on it."

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" asked Kili, concerned.

Fili, however, had started to move towards another set of stairs in front of them. Hearing that his uncle wasn't acting like himself made him worried. He had to see him. He had to see for himself what was going on. He moved past Bilbo and dashed down the stairs towards a brightly lit room.

"Fili? Fili! Fili!" Bilbo called after him in urgency with Kili, Bofur and Oin in tow.

Soon, they all entered through the open doorway below onto a high up platform and beheld a giant room filled wall to wall with huge piles of gold. The four Dwarves were amazed at how much gold there was. They had heard tales of the vast treasure of Erebor, but this was beyond their imagining.

"Gold…!" they then heard a soft voice say. They looked to the source below and found Thorin in the middle of all the gold, dressed in dark royal robes and looking to the gold around him.

"Gold beyond measure...beyond sorrow...and grief…!" he said in an entranced voice.

What was going on, the four Dwarves wondered. The way Thorin was talking sounded different and they were in shock. What had happened to him in the short time they had been apart?

It was then Thorin took notice that they were there above him. However, when he laid eyes on his nephews and companions, he did not rejoice at their return or show any relief at all. He simply stared at them with blank eyes until a grin formed on his face.

"Behold...the great treasure hoard of Thror!" Thorin said to them, looking away and back to the treasure.

Fili and Kili's eyes widened in unbelief. He had shown no emotion at their return or survival; they thought he would be happy to see them...but he didn't seem to care. All he was thinking about was the gold. What had become of their beloved uncle? Because the Dwarf they saw before them was not him.

Right then, Thorin raised his arm and tossed something up towards them. Fili lifted his hands and caught a large ruby.

Then Thorin followed his action by saying to them in almost a dark-sounding voice, mainly to Fili and Kili, "Welcome, my sister-sons...to the kingdom...of Erebor!"

Fili felt incredibly uncomfortable at that moment, so without a word, he turned away and walked back to the doorway, dropping the ruby to the floor as he did. Kili, Bilbo, Bofur and Oin followed after him.

"Where are the others? Did they all make it?" Fili asked Bilbo.

"Yes, everyone is alive and well," Bilbo replied.

They all heaved sighs of relief. That was the news they were hoping to hear.

"Where is Airaním?" Kili asked right away.

"I don't know. She...hasn't been as well as the others," Bilbo informed him.

"Why is that? What's happened?" Kili inquired with immediate concern.

Thinking Kili should've known the answer, Bilbo said back, "Aira thought you all were dead, Kili! She thought when Smaug escaped the mountain and destroyed Laketown that she had lost her fiancee and her brother as well as her friends. That devastated her and she fell into despair. Since then, she has locked herself away somewhere in the mountain and I don't know where. And Thorin has not been there for her; he's been down in that room practically every minute since Smaug was brought down and I have a feeling that's weighing heavily on Aira, too."

"We have to find her. I need to see her," Kili said.

"I think Balin may know where she is. Let me take you to him. He and the others will be so happy to see you all have returned; they've been very worried. I am glad you all survived."

"As are we," said Fili.

Bilbo led the four of them down some stairs and through a few halls until they came to smaller room and Bilbo gestured with his hand for them to go inside. Bofur went in first and saw Balin sitting at a table inside with Dwalin standing beside him.

"Balin!" he cried out.

The other two looked over at the four Dwarves that came in and the joy that appeared on their faces was immediate. With cries of relief, they went over and embraced their long-lost friends. The rest of the company came over from another part of the room and shared in the joy at seeing their companions alive and well. The company had finally been reunited.

"We're so glad to see you're all alive!" exclaimed Dwalin, clapping Fili on the shoulder.

"We've been so worried that you didn't make it," added Ori.

"Never you fear anymore, lads," said Bofur. "We made it out alive and that's all that matters."

"Where is Maori?" asked Balin.

Fili looked a little sad and then answered, "Bard was the one who took down the dragon, but we couldn't find him once we escaped to the other side of the lake. Maori chose to stay with his children until he returns or she finds out for sure what happened to him."

"I do hope he made it, for the sake of his children," Balin commented. Then he turned to Kili and pointed out, "Kili, my lad, you look a hundred times better than you had when we left Laketown. You had quite the speedy recovery."

"That's a long story, better for later," Kili responded. "Right now, I need to find Aira. Bilbo said she's hidden away somewhere and he hasn't seen her, but he says you might know where she is."

Balin's expression grew somber as he nodded and said back, "I do know where she is. Come with me, laddie."

He led the young Dwarf out of the room and down the hallway, where they turned and continued down another one.

As they walked, Balin told Kili, "The poor girl feared the worst when Smaug left the mountain. She's been so distraught."

"That's what Bilbo told me," Kili replied.

"Now that you're here, her heart and mind can be at peace. She will be overjoyed to see you're alive."

Kili then asked, "How are you the only one who knows where she is?"

Balin answered, "I followed after her when she ran off. I knew she wanted to be alone, but I figured at least one person should know where she was, lest we spend hours searching for her."

"Wait for us!" cried Fili from behind them. When Balin and Kili turned around to see Fili, Bofur and Oin coming, Fili added, "We want to see Aira, too."

Balin smiled and simply said, "Very well, then. Follow me."

They walked through a series of hallways until finally Balin motioned for them to wait a moment behind him. While they stood in place, he walked up to a door and carefully knocked.

"Airaním, dear...it's Balin," he said in a gentle voice.

There was no reply for a moment until Aira's low, cracked voice asked on the other side, "What is it, Balin?"

Kili's throat tightened hearing how distressed she sounded. He knew how she felt. He remembered the feelings he had experienced when he thought Aira had perished on the Misty Mountains after their run-in with the stone giants. He had felt lost, empty and sorrowful. Knowing that she was experiencing those same feelings made his heart hurt, especially since they were for naught since he and the others were alive.

"May I come in? I need to speak with you," said Balin.

Once again, there was a brief silence and then Aira answered, begrudgingly, "Come in."

Balin turned to Kili and whispered, "When I open the door, I'll give you the signal to go in and surprise her. You will go first and I'll send in the others shortly after."

Kili understood and nodded.

Carefully, Balin opened the door and peered through. Aira was sitting against a partially busted bed frame with her back facing the door. That was perfect to surprise her. He waved a hand at Kili and he came up by the door. Balin motioned for him to step inside and he obeyed, closing the door behind him.

Without turning around, Aira spoke up, "Balin...I really do not want to talk right now, so please, whatever you have to say, make it quick."

Kili smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she realized it wasn't Balin standing behind her.

He said, 'Well, _I_ would like to talk, so dry your tears, my love, and please, look at me."

Aira's heart stopped and she froze. That wasn't Balin's voice. Surely, she had to be hearing things; she was going mad. The voice that had spoken to her...was it truly him?

" _It can't be…!"_ she thought in astonishment.

Cautiously, she turned over her shoulder to see who was behind her. Then...she beheld him: Kili, her One, standing there with his familiar loving smile. She gasped loudly and her hands flew up to her mouth. For a moment, she could barely speak; she was too overcome with shock.

Finally, Aira said in just above a whisper as she stood up, " Kili…? Is...is it really you…?"

"Yes, _amrâlimê_...it's me," Kili replied, taking a few steps forward and holding a hand out to her.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and reached out to him. Was he really there or was he a figment of her imagination? Her hand hovered above his for a short moment and then she lowered it...until her skin touched his.

Another gasp along with a sob escaped Aira's lips and tears immediately came to her eyes. It wasn't a dream or her imagination! Kili was real; he was really there! The love of her life was really standing there in front of her! The fear she had felt thinking he was dead faded straightaway and the overwhelming joy she felt in that moment was immeasurable; she felt as though her heart could've grown wings and flew right out of her chest.

"Kili! You're alive!" she exclaimed with great happiness as she then jumped on to Kili and threw her arms around his neck. She clung to him tightly as if he would disappear the minute she let go, trembling as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

Kili held Aira close, stroking her hair gently as he let her cry. He knew this moment would be a bit overwhelming and there was nothing wrong with her shedding a few happy tears. He was just glad that she was there in his arms again and that she was all right. That was all that mattered.

Aira pulled back and brought her hands up to Kili's face, tracing her fingertips over his eyes, cheeks and lips, as if to ensure that he was truly real. Then, before he could do anything else, she kissed him harder than ever, making him stagger back a little. Feeling the sensation of his lips again made Aira feel so warm inside.

"My love, I can't believe you're really here!" she cried once the kiss ended. "You survived the attack...I can't believe it!"

"Sometimes I can't believe it myself," Kili replied. "But I _am_ here now...and I'm not going anywhere."

Right then, the door opened and Fili appeared. "Don't leave _us_ out!" he cried out, with Bofur and Oin popping up behind him.

Aira's heart leapt once more at seeing these other three familiar faces. "Fili! Bofur! Oin!" she exclaimed, leaping at them and hugging them all. "I am so relieved to see you all alive, my friends."

"As are we. We're glad to see the dragon didn't get any of you," said Bofur.

"You're all well and that's what's important," said Fili.

Aira's expression then turned solemn. "Well...most of us are well, anyway."

"You're talking about Thorin?" asked Oin.

"You've seen him, then?" Aira inquired.

They all nodded somberly.

"He is not himself...he hasn't been since Smaug was defeated," said Aira.

"So we've been told…," said Kili.

"And seen," added Fili.

She then sighed. "I don't know what to do with him. He won't listen to anyone, not even me. I've tried...but he has grown so obsessed with all that gold and finding the Arkenstone. He's made all of us look for it in that treasure room, which is almost impossible."

"Are you serious?" asked Bofur.

"I wish I wasn't," she answered. "He's changed and it's worrying me."

Kili gripped her shoulders. "Don't you worry. Everything will be all right."

Aira smiled at him and replied, "Especially now that all of you have returned. Everything is how it should be for now."

* * *

Aira, Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin returned to the room where the others were waiting and they started telling tales to each other of what had transpired since last they all saw each other.

While Balin was telling the lads when they fought the dragon, Bilbo asked Kili if he could speak to him alone. Wondering what the Hobbit wanted, Kili obliged and went with him outside of the room and into the hallway.

"What is it, Bilbo?" he asked the Halfling. He noticed that Bilbo looked a little nervous and was looking up and down from the ground and up to him.

"I...well, I...did Aira tell you anything about what happened while you were gone?" Bilbo asked him.

"She only mentioned what's happened to Thorin. Why? Did anything else happen while we were gone?" Kili asked in return.

Bilbo's nose twitched nervously. He knew what he was about to say, Kili needed to know...but he didn't know how the young Prince would take it. He was bracing himself for the worst.

He finally said, "Well...actually, yes. Something _did_ happen...and I feel it's something you should know."

"What happened?"

"You see...before I went into the treasure room to find the Arkenstone...Balin and Aira came down with me so I wasn't alone. Balin left first and Aira stayed with me a little longer to offer some last words of encouragement."

Kili remained silent, but he nodded in understanding.

"She told me she believed in me and that I would come out alive. She then was going to give me a kiss on the cheek for luck and...well...I didn't know what she was doing at first, I turned at the last moment and…."

In that moment, Kili could see where Bilbo's story was going. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

Bilbo didn't answer verbally, but nodded instead. He felt guilty and embarrassed about telling Kili this, but he knew he had to tell the truth.

Before Kili could react, Bilbo went on in a rushed voice, as if to get everything out before Kili could say anything, "I swear to you, Kili, it was an accident! I didn't know she was going for my cheek and it just happened. Even so, I feel guilty about it and I felt you needed to know the truth. I promise you, I hold no romantic feelings for Airaním in the least. I love her, yes, but not the way you do. I love her as a cherished friend; nothing more. I wanted you to know that happened, but nothing will ever come of it. I hope what I have said will not change your opinion of me or Aira."

For a moment, Kili didn't know what to think. Initially, he was angry, mostly at Bilbo...but then Kili remembered what had happened between him and Aira before she had left Laketown for the mountain. In his sick state, he had basically accused Aira of being unfaithful to him and having feelings for Bilbo after seeing them spending some time together. She swore that there was nothing between her and the Hobbit and he should have believed her. Plus, he knew that Bilbo was an honest person; it was not in his nature to lie, especially considering that he had chosen to tell Kili about the kiss he shared with Aira when he could have easily kept it a secret. Kili felt terrible for doubting Aira even a little and, in so doing, doubting Bilbo.

He then said to the Halfling, "I'm glad you told me, Bilbo...and I believe you."

Bilbo wasn't expecting so easy of a response. He thought Kili would get angry and maybe yell at him a little bit. "You...you do?" he asked in reply.

Kili nodded. "I know you to be an honest Hobbit, not to mention you chose to tell me the truth instead of keeping it from me, which you could've easily done," he said. "You have no reason to make up such a story and you were being brave in telling me. Therefore, _I_ have no reason to not trust you at your word. I am grateful for your honesty and if you say there is truly nothing between you and Aira but good friendship, then I am inclined to believe you."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Bilbo replied, "Well, you reacted better than I thought you would."

With a chuckle, Kili said back, "I am not my uncle; I do not lose my temper or get angry easily."

"For that, I am most relieved." Then Bilbo motioned with his head back in the direction of the room they were just in. "Come on, then. You've been away from Aira long enough. I shan't keep you from her any longer."

With a grin, Kili gave Bilbo a friendly pat on the shoulder and the two of them walked together to join back up with the others.

.

 **Yay! Everything is all happy and hunky dory now!**

 **...or is it...? :P**

 **I know, I'm evil...! xD**

 **Aira is supposed to help save Thorin, but how is she going to? Maori is still in Laketown (and, well, we know that Bard lives), but will she return to Erebor right away?**

 **Much is still to come! The adventure of Part III has only just begun!**

 **Leave me a review or PM me!**

 **Until next time, my friends! :D**


End file.
